Sobre Vassouras e Animagos
by Scila
Summary: [HIATUS] Tiago gosta de Lílian. Ela realmente odeia ele. Mas o que acontece quando os dois fazem um pacto para se ajudarem? Lílian precisa aprender a voar em uma vassoura. Tiago quer aprender a se transformar em um animago. Mas se aprendem algo diferente?


**Sobre Vassouras e Animagos**

* * *

**Resumo: **Tiago está apaixonado por Lílian...Só tem um problema: Ela realmente, realmente mesmo odeia ele, muito mesmo. Mas o que acontece quando os dois fazem um pacto para se ajudarem? Lílian quer aprender a voar em uma vassoura...Tiago quer aprender a se transformar em um animago...Mas talvez, o que eles vão aprender é algo totalmente diferente...

**Nota da Autora: **Okayy...Minha primeira fan fic dos Marotos. Eu gosto deles, mas nunca gostei o suficiente para me dedicar a escrever uma fic, no entanto...A morte de um certo cachorro preto me fez reconsiderar isso...T/L, é claro.

* * *

**Prólogo – Descobrindo.**

- Por que ele não contou para gente! – era a voz de um garoto alto de cabelos pretos com fios caindo em seu rosto.

- Eu não acredito! Remo..Um...um...

- Lobisomem! – completou o garoto de cabelo preto e desarrumado.

Tiago Potter, Pedro Pettigrew e Sirius Black olhavam para a lareira acesa da sala comunal da Grifinória. Nenhum acreditando no que tinham descoberto.

A sala nunca tinha parecido tão sombria como naquela noite de lua cheia.

Tiago ainda não conseguia realmente acreditar no que os três tinham visto naquela casa velha em Hogsmeade...Da qual mal tinham saído vivos momentos antes.

Agora tentavam absorver o segredo de Remo Lupin.

Não fazia muito tempo que suspeitavam dos sumiços do amigo e não demorou até perceberem que todos esses aconteciam sempre na lua cheia. Agora, no seu segundo ano, eles tinham finalmente confirmado suas suspeitas, para bem ou mal.

Tiago estava de pé ao lado da lareira acesa, Pedro estava sentado no chão enquanto Sirius andava para lá e para cá nervoso.

- Por que ele não contou para gente? Ele realmente achou que nós somos tão idiotas para acreditar naquelas estórias de primo doente? – gritou Sirius batendo o punho na parede, com raiva.

- Ah sim! Por que será que ele não contou! "Ah, oi! Sabe, eu me transformo em uma besta peluda a cada lua cheia, vamos ser amigos?"

- Tiago, não brinca com isso! É sério! – disse Pedro. – E...e se...mais gente descobrir? Vai ser o fim!

- Ninguém vai descobrir porque nenhum de nós vai contar – afirmou Tiago, olhando para os dois, perguntando a eles, pelo olhar, se concordavam.

- É claro que não vamos. – rosnou Sirius

- E-é...

- E vamos continuar amigos dele e vamos fazer de tudo para ajudar. – mais uma vez ele os olhou, buscando confirmação.

- É claro! Ele é um idiota por não contar, mas é o _nosso amigo_ idiota. – Sirius concordou, abrindo um meio sorriso.

- C-claro.

Ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio. O fogo na lareira estalava, os aquecendo...Lá fora, neve forte caia e um frio gelado cortava a noite.

Um uivo longo e angustiado soou e os três amigos se entreolharam, preocupados. Tiago suspirou:

- Só espero que consigamos arranjar um jeito de ajudar ele.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O plano mestre de Tiago Potter**

Lílian Evans considerava sua vida muito normal e boa. Ela estava no seu quinto ano de Hogwarts, tirava ótimas notas, tinha várias amigas e acabava de ter sido escolhida como monitora!

Ia tudo muito bem, exceto por um detalhe de cabelos pretos bagunçadosóculos e um ego do tamanho (e capacidade mental) de um trasgo montanhês.

Tiago Potter.

- Ei Evans! Evans!

Por Merlin! Não ele de novo! Por que ele tinha que sempre vir atrás dela?

- Não me enche, Potter!

Ah! Ele era insuportável! Egocêntrico! E um grande de um imbecil! Será que ele nunca ia entender que ela odiavaele?

- Evans, qual é! Vamos l�! Sai comigo!

- Mas é nunca!

- Nunca é um muito tempo! Que tal sexta? Hogsmeade nos espera!

- Argh! Me deixe em paz!

E era assim praticamente toda semana em que os alunos do quinto ano sairiam para visitar Hogsmeade.

Lílian Evans se perguntava quando o infeliz do Tiago Potter entenderia que ela nunca ia sair com ele, e mais...pedia à Merlin que ele um dia fosse expulso definitivamente de Hogwarts para sempre.

Finalmente ele parou de enche-la, sendo levado a força para longe dela pelo seu amigo (também egocêntrico) Sirius Black.

Algum dia ela ia conseguir uma vez na vida tomar café sem Tiago dar em cima dela?

Ele e seus amiguinhos insuportáveis...Bem, Remo Lupin não era insuportável. Ela não tinha nada contra ele, exceto que ele não fazia _nada _para parar Tiago e Sirius. E ainda era monitor! Devia ser o trabalho dele parar aqueles dois!

Em falar em monitores...Os olhos de Lílian se voltaram onde Frank Longbottom estava sentado. Ao ver que ele também a olhava, ela soltou um suspiro encantado.

Claro, provavelmente ele fazia isso por causa do showzinho que Potter tinha dado segundos antes, mas mesmo assim ela sorriu que nem boba.

Certo, ela admitia, tinha uma queda por ele. Frank era inteligente, estudioso, pródigio, monitor e de bônus, bonito. Quem podia culpar ela por gostar dele?

Ela estava muito ansiosa para a reunião de monitores daquela noite, eles iriam definir as rondas pelo castelo para garantir que ninguém andasse pelos corredores fora do horário. E as rondas eram feitas em pares.

Não precisa ser da Corvinal para deduzir que ela queria que o seu par fosse Frank.

Ela olhou o relógio e percebeu que estava atrasada para Feitiços, e foi correndo para a sala de aula.

* * *

- Quando você vai disistir, Tiago?

- Nunca, é claro.

Lupin balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Eles seguiam para a aula de Feitiços, e Tiago só conseguia falar de Lílian Evans.

- Algum dia eu descubro como conquistar ela, vocês vão ver - ele gritou, como sempre, determinado.

Sirius riu alto.

- Até parece. E além disso eu não tenho idéia no que você vê nela, ô menininha mais chata. Ela é metida a sabe-tudo, não tem senso de humor, só nos dedura...

- Tem olhos verdes lindos...E cabelos ruivos! E o jeito que ela vira eles quando está brava...Ela é a garota mais linda...

- Mais irritante...

- Mais perfeita...

- Metida...

- Inteligente...

E foi assim até o final do corredor, Tiago e Sirius acrescentado elogios e defeitos para Evans.

Remo secretamente achava que os dois formavam um belo casal...Mas se ele abrisse a boca sobre o assunto, Tiago iria importunar ele até o fim dos tempos e Lílian provavelmente o bateria com um cabo de uma vassoura, várias vezes.

Então ele ficava quieto. E deixava as coisas acontecerem.

Ele notou que a conversa sobre Lílian tinha terminado e agora os dois mais Pedro sussuravam alguma coisa. Ele tinha sensação que os três não queriam que ele ouvisse a conversa e isso, por mais que não quisesse, o magoou um pouco.

Utimamente eles faziam aquilo com mais freqüência, murmurando coisas quando achavam que ele não estava prestando atenção.

Prefirindo não se sentir incomodado com isso ele continuou a ler seu livro de feitiços avançados até sentarem nas carteiras da sala de aula e ter que parar para prestar atenção no que o professor falava.

Ao final da aula Tiago começou novavemente a falar sobre seu assunto preferido: Lílian.

- Então, Remo...Você é um monitor.

- É...Eu sou.

- E a Lílian também é...

- Correto.

Remo tinha a sensação que sabia aonde aquela conversa ia parar...

- Então...né...Você podia me avisar qual vai ser...

- Você quer saber onde ela vai fazer as rondas dela para você poder ir atrás dela de noite.

- Sabia que você é muito inteligente, Remo?

Ele revirou os olhos, nada impressionado com o elogio.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, Tiago. Ela vai me matar. Descubra sozinho.

- Ah, vamos lá...Não precisa me dizer, assim..._exatamente _onde ela vai...sabe? Só umas dicas, bem pequenininhas...

- Tiago...

Sirius que estava andando atrás deles, bufou impaciente, entrando na conversa.

- Vai logo, Remo, e concorda. Você sabe que não adianta ficar discutindo. Você sempre faz.

- Sirius, só porque eu concordei em ajudar vocês a colocarem aquela bomba no banheiro...

- E ajudou a gente a roubar do Filch aquelas cobras... - exemplificou Tiago

- E todas as vezes que perseguimos o Snape em Hogsmeade - continuou Pedro

- Também no terceiro ano...aquele incidente com o papel higiênico e a cozinha... - sorriu Sirius, mostrando seus dentes, maliciosamente - E aquela vez que flutuamos as mesas do Salão Principal no ano passado.

Lupin desistiu.

- Certo, certo...Está bem, foram várias vezes...Mas não quer dizer que...

- Ah vai, por favor, Remo? Não custa nada! Ela nunca vai descobrir!

- Agora eu sou um monitor...

- Monitor! Monitor nada! Você é um maroto em primeiro lugar, não se esqueça disso- anunciou solenimente, Sirius.

- Está certo. Está certo. Vocês venceram. Mas se ela tirar pontos e avisar Dumbledore, não é a minha culpa.

Tiago sorriu de ponta a ponta, planejando alguma maneira estranha de ganhar o coração de Lílian que provavelmente não ia funcionar e só irritar ela mais ainda.

* * *

- Evans com...

Ela cruzou os dedos com a mão nas costas. "Com Longbottom! Vamos l�! Longbottom"

- Longbottom - anunciou Berta Jorkins.

Ela se controlou para não pular no pescoço de Remo de tanta alegria. O monitor da grifinória só sorriu para ela timidamente, sabendo que ela gostava de Frank.

- Vocês vão fazer a ronda nas masmorras, até a meia noite, podem ir. Agora...Lupin com...

Ela não estava mais prestando a atenção.

Frank se aproximou dela.

- Então, vamos?

- É...vamos, claro...vamos...para...masmorras, não éÉ...masmorras.

Ela queria calar a boca. Devia calar a boca! Parecia uma idiota, mas não conseguia.

Eles caminharam pelo castelo em um silêncio horripilante. Lílian queria que alguma coisa acontecesse..._qualquer coisa_, para que o silêncio terminasse.

Desceram até as masmorras, não era o local que Lílian sonhara para um encontro com Frank, mas...Era melhor do que nada.

Os corredores escuros dificultavam a tarefa do par, e eles tiveram que acender suas varinhas para poderem enxergar melhor.

A ronda continuou sem nenhum problema. Uma conversa começou, no entanto, quando Frank perguntou se ela estava gostando de ser monitora.

- Sim, estou adorando...Quando recebi a carta nas férias fiquei positivamente encandada- ela ficou surpresa consigo mesmo por ter conseguido ser mais aritucalada daquela vez. - E você?

- Não sei bem se estou gostando...Levar os alunos do primeiro ano para o castelo com o Pirraça jogando lama até na minha alma não é exatamente a minha idéia de diversão.

- Eu não tive problemas com ele. Conversei com o Barão Sangrento antes e ele nos acompanhou até os barcos de Hagrid - Lílian contou a ele, orgulhosa da solução que arranjara.

- Engenhoso - elogiu Frank abrindo um sorriso. - Na próxima vez eu vou tentar isso. Normalmente o Barão ignora nós da Corvinal...Como você conseguiu que ele te ajudasse?

- Ah ele também não é amistoso com a Grifinória mas o outro monitor da minha casa, Remo Lupin, conversou com o fantasma e deu tudo certo. Não me pergunte como ele convenceu o Barão, eu não tenho idéia.

- A Alicia não conseguiria - comentou Frank.

"Ah ótimo. Uma garota".

- Alicia?

Lílian já ouvira falar dela, mas nunca conhecera. Parecia ser uma garota legal.

É...Ela é a outra monitora da Corvinal.

- Ah sim.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

Tudo estava estranhamente calmo demais...E o silêncio entre Frank e ela estava se tornando definitivamente terrível!

Ela estava perdendo a chance! Depois de tanto tempo planejando algum modo de conversar com ele, e agora não conseguia pensar em nada para falar!

De repente os dois ouviram sons vindo de uma sala vazia não tão longe de onde estavam. Ambos se entreolharam, preocupados.

- É melhor vermos o que está acontecendo... – anunciou Lilian, preparando sua varinha.

Frank assentiu e os dois seguiram para a sala. Abriram a porta com cautela e a encontraram vazia. Era um antigo armazém de poções e havia prateleiras e ármarios ocupando o espaço da sala.

- Alguém está ai? Se estiver, fique sabendo que vai perder pontos por estar fora da sua casa! – disse Lílian.

Silêncio.

- Vai ver não é nada... – murmurou Frank se dirigindo para a saida.

Quando ela ia segui-lo viu um dos armários balançar violentamente. Os dois se entreolharam, assustados e se aproximaram.

- Socorro! Me ajuda! – uma voz assustada veio de dentro do móvel

Frank arregalou os olhos, Lilian não. Havia algo de familhar naquela voz.

- O que houve? Você está bem? Como foi parar ai dentro? – perguntou Frank

- Uns garotos malvados me colocaram aqui! E trancaram! Não consigo sair! Me ajuda! – a voz respondeu.

- _Alohomorra! _– lançou Frank mirando para a fechadura do ármario.

Frank tentou abrir a porta mas parecia que algo a segurava. Ele se virou para Lílian:

- Não quer abrir! Acho que tem algum feitiço mais forte aqui! – ele voltou sua voz para o garoto preso do armário – Não se preocupe! Eu vou chamar um professor para te tirar daí!

- Frank...Eu acho que...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Fique aqui. Eu vou chamar a profa.Minerva.

Lílian ia tentar falar algo mais uma vez mas o garoto já tinha ido embora. Ela suspirou, havia algo de muito suspeito acontecendo ali.

Ela ouviu uma risadinha abafada vindo de dentro do ármario. Não precisou pensar duas vezes para reconher aquele som.

- Saia daí j�, Potter! – ela gritou, enfurecida.

Tiago abriu a porta e começou a gargalhar.

- Que panaca! Acreditou em tudo – ele riu – E você gosta desse idiota, Evans? Que mau gosto!

Ela ficou vermelha, de raiva e de vergonha. Como ele sabia que ela gostava do Frank!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

Ele abriu a boca para responder mas ela o interromepeu.

- Esqueça que eu perguntei. Não quero saber. Você é muito imaturo, eu não acredito! Vou ter que tirar pontos da minha própria casa! Você é uma vergonha para a Gri...

Ela teve que parar de falar, foi forçada. A boca de Tiago estava no caminho de suas palavras.

Ele estava a beijando!

Lilian arregalou os olhos, chocada.

Quando se recobrou do susto o empurrou forte para longe.

- Seu...Seu grande IDIOTA! – ela gritou.

Mas Tiago continuava sorrindo e apontou para trás dela, a fazendo parar. Ela olhou na direção de seu dedo e viu um garoto de cabelos oleosos e nariz de gancho parado na porta da sala.

- Potter e Evans se beijando às escondidas, uh? Bem, o professor Arsenius vai adorar saber disso. – o garoto sorriu saindo correndo, provavelmente indo avisar o mestre poções e diretor da Sonserina.

- Não! Espere! – Lilian exclamou quase indo atrás dele, mas foi impedida por Tiago, que a segurou.

- Deixa o oleoso do Snape ir.

- Você está completamente louco, Tiago Potter? Vamos pegar detenção! Pode não significar nada para você mas eu sou uma monitora e...

- Por mais que eu goste de você brava, Evans...Fique quieta, sim? Confie em mim.

Ela revirou os olhos e com certo esforço se livrou dele, saindo depressa para o corredor.

Ela correu, procurando o garoto sonserino mas não percebendo direito para onde ia, trombou com alguém.

- Evans...Que decepção.

Ela levantou o rosto para encarar a face irritada do professor Arsenius, com o sonserino dedo-duro logo atrás dele.

- Vamos para sala do diretor. E em silêncio. – ele mandou, depois se virou para Snape – Severo, volte para a sala comunal assim que pegar a poção que eu te pedi.

O garoto assentiu, soltando risinhos de triunfo pelo caminho.

Chegaram a sala do diretor Dumbledore em pouco tempo. Lílian estava entre aterrorizada com a possibilidade de perder sua monitoria e raiva imensa mais intensa do que nunca contra Tiago Potter.

A vida dela sempre teve a intervenção irritante do garoto. Ele parecia decidido em se intrometer em tudo que ela fazia sempre atrapalhando.

O diretor Dumbledore estava de pijamas, e seria engraçado vê-lo assim se ela não estivesse completamente focada em seus próprios problemas.

Para irrita-la ainda mais Tiago Potter estava lá também, tomando uma xicará de chocolate quente e parecendo bastante contente consigo mesmo.

- Sente-se, por favor, srta.Evans. Gostaria de chocolate quente?

Ela se sentou mas recusou a xicará. O diretor continuou, sorrindo:

- O professor Arseniu aqui, me contou que os dois foram vistos em atividade norturna no armazém de poções.

- Diretor não é o que parece, juro! Foi Tiago que...

- Dumbledore não dê ouvidos para ela...Severo Snape me contou que viu tudo. Não há o que negar. – interrompeu Arsenius.

- Arsenius, se nos pode dar licença? – disse o diretor, continuando sorrindo – Preciso falar com esses dois jovens à sós.

Arsenius assentiu, mas continuou com a cara emburrada. Felizmente não desobedeceu e saiu da sala.

- Sei que é dificil segura-nos quando gostamos um do outro – continuou Dumbledore dando uma piscadela para os dois – Mas é necessário maior discrição.

- Professor, você não entende eu estava na minha ronda...

- Diretor, você tem razão! Pedimos mil desculpas e prometemos que não faremos de novo, não de forma tão descuidada assim! É que o meu chuchu aqui finalmente confessou seu eterno amor a mim e não conseguimos nos segurar! A paixão foi maior – informou Tiago solenemente, colocando a mão na cintura dela. – O senhor já foi jovem, diretor, sabe como é! – ele piscou para Dumbledore que abriu um sorriso maior em retorno. – Estamos prontos para enfrentar as conseqüências de nossas ações! Mas peço que pelo menos nos coloque na detenção juntos! O senhor não separaria um casal tão apaixonado, separaria?

Ai como ela odiava aquele moleque!

Agora entedeu tudo! Percebera qual era o plano maligno de Potter! Queria que os dois fossem obrigados a uma detenção juntos! Sozinhos por sabe-se lá quantas horas!

Lílian rezou para que Dumbledore não desse ouvidos a aquela mentira absurda! Ou então que Frank aparecesse e explicasse tudo!

- Infelizmente, sr.Potter, apenas você pegará detenção. Veja, o sr.Longbottom chegou a poucos minutos pedindo que um professor ajudasse a salvar um garoto preso em um armário. Nos contou que estava com a srta.Evans em sua ronda. E portanto, não foi dificil entender a peça que o você pregou na jovem Evans. E apesar de eu aplaudir sua criatividade, sr.Potter, a sua detenção será solitária.

Lilian abriu um sorriso de triunfo. Tiago abriu a boca e fechou duas vezes antes de se recuperar do choque.

- Ah bem...Pelo menos eu tentei – ele sorriu – Mas confesse, diretor, foi uma boa idéia não foi?

Dumbledore riu e os deixou voltar para a torre da Grifinória.


End file.
